degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Fiona Friendship
The friendship between Drew Torres and Fiona Coyne formed in the twelfth season of Degrassi. Friendship history Overview Drew developed a crush on Fiona in Season 10, as did his step-brother Adam. Drew was eager in his attempts to win Fiona over, but reluctantly backed off after realizing that she was more interested in Adam. After Fiona's relationship with Adam ended, she and Drew lost all contact. In season 12, they were reunited when they were both exempt from gym class one day, and teamed up on a health assignment Mr. Armstrong gave them to complete for the following class. Season 10 In Umbrella (1), Drew and Adam are working on the food drive at Degrassi when Fiona enters. Drew convinces her to help out with the drive to fulfill her community service hours that are required (convincing her by saying that in doing something else, she may have to wear a hair net or change an old man's diaper). She agrees, and the rest of the episode Drew tries to win over Fiona's affection, only to be shot down every time. Later in the episode, Adam convinces Fiona that Drew's a nice guy, he's just nervous around her. Fiona appears to give Drew another chance. In Umbrella (2), Drew and Fiona are seen packing foods in the boxes. After the canned food drive is done, Drew approaches Fiona at The Dot. Fiona tells him she’s confused by the two brothers and doesn’t understand why Adam was so upset, since he’s always so sweet. Drew realizes Fiona doesn't know that Adam is physically a girl, and keeps quiet. Season 11 In Underneath It All, Drew attends the seniors' party at Fiona's loft. Season 12 In Closer to Free (1), Fiona attempts to skip gym class and look for a new roommate by telling Mr. Armstrong that "it's her time of month". To Fiona's dismay she is given a health assignment to complete by the next day. Seeing that Drew is also trying to complete the same assignment, they split the work. The next day, Drew forgets his part of the assignment. Fiona is angered and tells Drew that he has to stop blaming his concussion for all of his problems. In Closer to Free (2), Fiona walks out of class to be bumped into by Drew while he and Bianca help pick up her flyers. He wishes her luck on finding a roommate and makes a remark about her being a witch. Later on, she is seen showing Drew her apartment saying that they'll have to pay 50/50 and lays down some rules. In Rusty Cage (1), Fiona and Imogen are having movie night, and Drew quickly interrupts their romantic evening. Fiona begins yelling at Drew about the apartment being messy.Drew points out that the apartment was messy before he moved in.The next day, Fiona and Imogen come home to find that Drew has cleaned half the apartment. In Rusty Cage (2), Fiona is first seen making a list in class. When Imogen walks in and asks what it's for, she shows that it is "ways to get back at Drew". Imogen doesn't understand why Fiona won't just clean and Fiona is to stubborn to do so. Back at the condo, Drew walks in on her crying and she reveals that she has never cleaned in her life and has always had help. She tells how overwhelming it is losing all her money and being completely on her own and Drew says the change is new to him too. He says he'll teach her to clean in no time and they'll get through it. Over time, the condo gets cleaner and she comes out of the bathroom. He asks if she got the clog out of the bathtub and she tries to get out of doing it but sadly completes the task. She thanks and hugs him for everything before dropping the hairball in his shirt as revenge. She pulls it out for him and the two end on good terms again. In Sabotage (1), Drew is at work when Fiona comes up to him with a meal and tells him that it is a bribe so that he can stay away from the condo for the night so as to avoid Katie she then leaves as Dallas arrives. Trivia *Drew started living with Fiona after he dropped out of school. *Both have been held back a grade *Fiona is friends with Drew's girlfriend Bianca. *Fiona dated Drew's stepbrother Adam. Gallery 767868760978098.jpg Omg_look_at_fiona's_face_though.png|Fiona approaches her new roommate Drew Fff5.jpg katiefionadrewbianca.jpg 467px-Vlcsnap-587496-1-.png tumblr_m8ma6tqntG1rwea41o1_500.png degrassi2.jpeg Degrassi-fiona-season12-04.jpg 04 (10).jpg 06 (9).jpg Seniors-.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 1132-10.jpg Sdfswe.jpg Kljlkf.jpg 0315.jpg 0454.jpg 0054.jpg 0212.jpg 0308.jpg 0165.jpg photo (20).PNG photo (21).PNG photo (22).PNG photo (23).PNG 293536_547464601930905_1355558594_n.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Conflicts